Wild One
by Falling out the stars
Summary: " Vacation. Noun. An extended period of recreation, especially one spent away from home or in traveling. I guess they forgot the part where it says, "Side effects may cause someone to be changed into a werewolf by a mad scientist, but that's just me. Literally."
1. Chapter 1

It goes wrong

New story! This is yet another Shadamy! But this one only has the sonic crew in it, Yeah I know stop cheering and read the dang story already! I want to thank BlackPetals23 for helping me with this chapter and the summary! You rock!

I don`t own sonic the hedgehog

Besides their footsteps, the two figures walking alongside each other heard nothing but the rustling of the leaves in the breeze and some crickets. The full moon shined brightly, giving light to the darkness and to the two males. One, was a cobalt hedgehog with olive green eyes. He kicked his heel with his regular shoes, decked out in navy blue jeans and white shirt. His white gloved hands hit his sides as they ventured on throughout the woods.

The other one was a black hedgehog with crimson streaks on his quills that pointed upward. His ruby eyes watched the trees around them as he ignored the rustling of his light blue jeans. He wore a grey T-shirt with his regular shoes and sported his infamous gloves as well, like always. His ears pricked with every sound: the leaves on the trees, their footsteps, his companion's sighs.

Throughout the years, Sonic and Shadow had become more or less...friends. They'd have quarrels here and there about who was the best but it was all out in playfulness...well, most of the time. They'd race every now and then and even though it was normally a draw, they stayed frenemies throughout the years along with the rest of the gang.

"All I'm saying, Shadow, is that if Eggman plans on striking during our vacation, he's dead meat," Sonic stated with his signature grin.

Shadow shook his head in return. "He won't have us to worry about-it's the girls that he'll need more than an army of robots to take down," Shadow chuckled at his own remark.

He gazed up at the full moon and smirked when suddenly, his ears heard Sonic stop.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic questioned, disregarding the confused look on Shadow's face.

Among the slight rustle of leaves, Shadow heard it. A faint sound, but it was there.

Narrowed red eyes pierced the night as he thought to himself, 'Footsteps.'

His ear twitched when he heard a twig snap. He turned his head to the direction it had came from.

"Who's there?!" He growled at the clump of bushes and trees blocking even his view of who was there stalking them.

"Maybe it was an animal and it ran away."

Shadow turned his attention back to the blue blur. He was about to say something but he felt a prick on the back on his neck.

"Why…are you spinning...around?" Shadow felt his head weighing him down.

Sonic looked at him with a look of concern. Are you okay buddy?"

He put a hand on his shoulder but retracted it when he felt the same prick but on his finger. He heard a thump and looked down to see Shadow on the edge of unconsciousness.

"Shadow? Can you hear me?" Sonic's words were dragged out but the said hedgehog nodded his head telling him Shadow was out like a light.

His stomach twisted and churned. He wanted to be sick and let it all out at the bush near him but his feet felt like cement blocks and his body felt numb.

"S-Sonic, what's happening?"

In all those years, Sonic didn't ever recall Shadow stuttering. Something wasn't right.

Sonic himself was scared, He didn`t know what the prick on his finger was or way it was a small dart. His eyes widened but before he fell to the ground he pulled it off and inspected it with the last of his energy left. He found not even a drop of green fluid at the tip of the dart. He then looked to shadow before he too was out.

"Don`t worry, my furry friend…. This is for the good of science!" He heard someone crackle in laughter. He was about to respond but he too was out cold.

He saw shadow`s eyes open and seen his pupil shrink. He let out a gasp and held a hand over his heart. His other free hand reached in his lab coat for his inhaler. Once his hand came in contact with it he did the pressures that his doctor told him to do when this happened.

Shadow stood up and let out a strangled cry as he held his head in pain. His felt his muscles widen and he lout out another holler . His quills got longer and rougher, his muzzle had turned into a snout, and his hands turned into paws. The moon reflected off of the claws that were made to kill. He soon was forced on all fours as his chest and body double in size. His eyes got bigger and bolder in color. He grew large fangs and soon enough, he looked like a wolf. As if a real wolf had charged into him and their bodies just shaped together.

Saliva dripped from his open jaws, wild eyes looked at the full moon. He let out a howl that pierced the night, his body forming an arch as he started to stand on his two hind legs. He stopped when his ears got a sound of breathing. His nose twitched at the smell that wasn't his.

Slowly but surely, the massive creature towered over a frightened figure.

"It worked!" the figure appeared from the darkness, breathless at the sight of Shadow. "It really worked!"

'What did you do to me!?' He wanted to shout out at this stranger, rip him apart if need be. But all that came out were angered growls and barks.

The figure that wore a white lab coat made a mad dash through the trees. Shadow was about to go after him when he heard something from behind him. He turned and saw a navy blue wolf struggling to stand on its four feet. Something about this blue wolf made him seem familiar to Shadow.

'Oh...My head...what happened?' he shook his furry head and opened his eyelids, showing the olive green eyes he had.

'Sonic?' Shadow tiled his head slightly.

The blue werehog looked to see a wolf like him but was black with some red streaks on his head and throughout his fur until his back. 'Shadow?' he yipped in confusion.

'What happened to us?' Shadow swished his tail to the side, annoyed already.

'I don't know, but it has something to do with that guy,' Sonic motioned his head towards the trees where the figure ran off to.

Shadow scratched behind his ear with his hind leg until a red chaos emerald fell out from his thick fur.

'Ugh...I need a good rest, man...' Sonic went towards the emerald.****

Shadow stood up and growled at him, baring his teeth with his forehead's skin narrowing like eyebrows. Sonic backed up instantly, swiping his tail between his legs and putting his ears back against his head. 'Whoa! Shadow, I was just-'

'You were just nothing!' Shadow shook his head before grunting. '...I'm sorry, Sonic...something snapped in me...Let's get back to the hotel.'

He glanced down at the emerald between his paws while he allowed Sonic to come closer. 'Chaos Control!'

But nothing happened.

His eyes were widened and he growled, he paced back and forth on the forest floor. He opened his mouth and tried making a Chaos Spear but again, nothing happened. 'Why isn't anything working!?' he barked.

With his massive claws, he shredded a nearby tree into splinters. Sonic cautiously went over to him. 'Shadow! Calm down! Maybe you have to speak for it to work...'

Shadow turned to him and sauntered over to his companion in hidden rage. Sonic backed up, seeing the anger in Shadow's eyes. 'It worked when I was still me and I spoke it in my mind to get away from G.U.N. agents...I got away with the thought of Chaos Control...so...EXPLAIN THAT TO ME!'

He finished with his spit landing on Sonic's face as he yelled it out. Sonic whined, his tail still in between his legs while he backed up until his back legs hit the trunk of a tree.

'I don't know what to tell you, Shadow. I really don't. We'll just walk back.'

His ears perked at the sound of buzzing. His ears angled to his ripped jeans. He padded over and buried his snout in a shredded pocket and butted his phone out with his snout. The bright screen showed a new text message. Somehow, he pushed the center button without crushing the poor device.

'Sonic! Where are you and Shadow?! I'm outside the hotel looking for you guys!' ~Tails

'Tails is looking for us,' Sonic pushed the phone towards Shadow so he could read the message.

'This is bad...' Shadow shook his head.

"Sonic? Shadow?"

Both of their ears pricked up as they turned their heads around. Tails pushed aside a large bush with a flashlight. Glowing eyes hit him back and he held back a scream before he gulped. 'Whoa...wolves...'

Sonic responded by wagging his tail and running towards Tails to start licking his face. Tails started to make a run for it once he saw that the creature was about to do a Spiderman leap onto him. Shadow worked on picking up the phone with his paw, keeping his claws gently around it to hop over to Tails.

"Wha! Hey!" Tails giggled. "Stop that! That tickles!"

Sonic stopped and backed up while Shadow hobbled over to him. Tails raised an eyebrow. "Is he limping?"

Shadow put the phone done as gently as possible. Tails lifted the saliva-covered phone with a frown. "What...this is...Sonic's phone..."

Sonic sat down next to his best friend, thumping his large tail. Tails looked forward, his eyes caught on the ripped clothes. His breathing skipped as he stood up, backing up to the way he came. Sonic stood up and whined. 'Tails...'

"You...you..."

Sonic glanced at his clothes before running towards them again. Tails watched in fright as Sonic rummaged through the clothes until he pulled out a brown leather wallet still intact. Sonic let it fly open while he padded back to Tails. He put it down on the ground to push it to Tails' shoes. The fox gazed down at the picture of him and Sonic together behind the X Tornado.

"Sonic..." Tails lifted the wallet before looking at the wolf. He put his hand out, hesitant to touch the wolf. Sonic met him halfway, putting his snout on Tails' hand. "You...what happened?"

Sonic whined while Shadow shifted on his paws. Tails glimpsed between the two and the clothes. "Something bad happened..." Tails patted his friend's snout. "Someone did this to you..."

Shadow butted his forehead on Tails back. The young one jumped and looked back at the other once-hedgehog. "...on purpose..."


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion

Ok, I know the last chapter was awesome, But It wouldn`t have been if it wasn`t for BlackPetals23! Thank you so many times over and over again! Ok so let`s get this chapter done with

I don`t own sonic the hedgehog

"Don`t worry guys I`ll find a way to get you back to normal" Tails stood up and made his way towards shadow`s chaos emerald. But he didn`t get so close to it because shadow jumped in front of him to block his path.

'Stay away from it!' He knew the boy couldn`t understand him but he got his message across wit angered barks and growls.

"Whoa! What`s his deal?" Sonic padded up to him and looked into his eyes.

'He gets….er.. what`s the word…' it came out in light barks. Tails only shook his head and gently stroked sonic`s head.

"I can`t understand you buddy" He then turned his attention back to shadow who was looking at him to make a move.

"shadow, if you don`t want me near it, fine, just grab your things and lets go" Shadow shook his head and grunted a 'sorry' while going near the chaos emerald. He fumbled with it until he got it in his thick mane. Sonic only had his wallet and phone with him but tails had the two items in his pockets.

'Alright let`s get out of here' shadow walked around the duo with a strange look on his face.

"uh ok… let`s go" He and sonic walked behind shadow in silence. Once they got to the entrance of the forest, tails had a message on his cell phone.

'Tails, I thought you said you`d be back! Where are you guys!?' ~knuckles

"Come on we need to hurry, knuckles wants us" Shadow broke out in a run, due to him being part wolf it would be a while for tails to catch up to him if sonic hadn`t picked him up onto his back

'Really faker?' Shadow barked at him

'I couldn`t help it!' He still held his signature smirk on his snout.

"Woo-Hoo! This is awesome!" Tails exclaimed while he held on for dear life.

Both wolves came to a stop and tails stumbled to get to his feet as he got off. A red figure would be seen marching to the front doors of the hotel. He slammed the door open

"Where were you!? You got silver worried! I told you not to show him that stupid movie!" the red figure known as knuckles nearly yelled at the poor fox. He then glanced at the wolves

"And why`d you bring those wild animals here!?" Tails could only stutter out nonsense to the flaming echidna. Shadow only rolled his eyes and walked past knuckles. Sonic eyes widened and followed him in.

'Go get them, I may have a key but I don`t have thumbs…' Shadow grunted to sonic.

'Hey! Come on!' Sonic barked to Knuckles and tails. Knuckles turned around with fury in his eyes.

"Get back here! You`re not allowed in here without a leash!" He ran towards the two.

'Run!' He barked at shadow while he ran past him and up the stairs.

'What?' he glanced behind him and followed sonic`s example.

"N-No! knuckles! That`s not who you think it is!" Tails ran after his friends in a fit of panic, Chaos knows what knuckles would do to them if he didn`t know the truth.

'Which floor are we on?!' Sonic yipped out. Shadow turned to him

'this is it!' His eyes read 4th floor. Now all the two had to do was make it to room 219 without being torn to shreds. Shadow jumped and allowed his side to come in contact with the door. Minus the pain the door was open Sonic got through and shadow ran right after him.

"Hey! Don`t think you`re out of the clear yet!" Knuckles smashed through the door and saw the wolves running down the hall.

"Knuckles! Wait!" the said echidna waited for the fox who was almost out of breath.

"T-that`s Sonic and Shadow! you gotta believe me!" He only chuckled

"Oh yeah? I want them to prove it!" He continued his chase after the two wolves. The fox was left to try and keep up.

'This one! Try getting silver to open it!' Sonic started to claw on the door all the while shadow kept watch for knuckles. Finally Silver opened the door enough for the two wolves to sneak in

"hello?" He poked his head out and turned his head left only to see knuckles pushing past him and into the room.

"Whoa! Knuckles! What`s wrong? I thought you went to go get them" Silver almost closed the door only for tails to come flying through.

"Oh hey tails" He smiled at the panicking fox. He walked in the room that looked like a mini living room. It had one big white couch, the carpet was a snow color. It had a 17 inch plasma flat screen T.V and a small table where you could play cards on. But what was in the middle of the floor made him jump.

"are those wolves?!" Knuckles was in the kitchen gulping down water like there was no tomorrow.

"No! it`s Sonic and Shadow! Someone did this to them…. And I think it was on purpose" Tails anted as he sat down next to sonic.

"I want you to prove that" Knuckles slammed the cup on the counter and glared at the two wolves. Sonic flinched but shadow kept his glare on him.

"Ok… uh guys.. prove yourselves" tails motioned to knuckles as he sat down on the floor in front of the two.

Sonic thought for a while and finally he got an idea. He looked straight into knuckle's eyes and gave him is signature smirk.

"… ok so? You could smirk…" He kept his eyes hardened, then he gave his attention to The black wolf that looked a lot like shadow. He only kept his ruby eyes hardened and glared at him. It had turned into a staring contest. Knuckles was fighting not to blink his eyes but Shadow didn`t show any sign of backing down.

"Ok! I give up!" He finally blinked and ended his eyes torture.

'Pathetic as always' Shadow spat at him. Knuckles narrowed his eyes

"What was that?"

'do I have to spell it for you?' He growled as he stood on his four feet.

"Oh if only I could understand you!" Then all of a sudden shadow let out a strangled cry. The group including sonic watched the gruesome sight as shadow returned back to a hedgehog. He was panting and his body was dripping with sweat. Silver grabbed a towel and shoved it towards him to cover his lower area up.

"… Hey shadow!" Tails stood up and patted shadow`s back. Knuckles ran to the bathroom to let out the continents that made its way out of his stomach.

Yet another cry emitted throughout the hotel room, that was rewarded with a bang on the way from the room next to them.

"Don`t make us come over there! I still got my hammer!" A voice they all knew screamed from the room next door. Silver panicked and shoved an unused washcloth in Sonic`s shaping mouth. When it was all over sonic lay unconscious on the floor with a towel draped over him.

"Hurts doesn`t it?" Shadow was about to walk into his room when an angered pink hedgehog burst into the room wearing a red tank top with batman pajama pants.

"What did I tell-!" She was caught off midsentence because shadow was looking straight at her.

"…hey rose" He chuckled nervously as he watched amy get a blush all over her face. If knuckles wasn`t barfing you`d see that she was redder than him.

He then looked at the situation he was in. One, he was all sweaty. Two, He had no shirt on. And three, He didn`t have a bad body. He had a six pack and that white fur tuff he had wasn`t blocking the view.

"Like what you see rose?" the response he got was the door slamming back and seconds later another door slammed.

"What happened?" He heard silver yell out to him. He only chuckled and responded.

"let`s just say rose came in at a bad time"

"You took off the towel?! Dude that`s sick!" He laughed even more

"I didn`t remove it stupid!" He walked to the second bathroom they ad and you`d hear the shower turn on.

Later on

A foot came in contact with the carpeted floor. The foot was covered in red flats if you went up You`d reach two legs that were in some lovely white skinny jeans. The hips curved and if there wasn`t a shirt on you find a well fit stomach, But since it did have a shirt on, you`d be looking at a red T-shirt. Eyes opened to reveal beautiful sparkling emerald green eyes. Her hair was bubblegum pink along with everywhere else around her body except her stomach that was tan.

"Hey amy! Wait up!" She looked behind her to see a purple cat running towards her. She had on some white heelless boots, followed with dark blue jeans and a blue tank top.

"Oh, hey blaze what`s up?" Amy replied after she gave her friend a hug. She smiled as blaze complimented her look. It`s true that for 13 years she chased after sonic but when it came to her 14th birthday she decided to give up, Sonic forgave her for her childish asks and now the two are very close friends. Amy is now 18 years old she had become one beautiful woman. It would be a lie if you said she was a B cup. Her hair went down to her lower back.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you could grab your bikini and the guys and meet us at the pool" Amy smirked while she thought

"I don`t know…." Blaze`s eyes narrowed while she sighed

"Fine… you can call me…. Kitty cat" Amy squealed as she hugged her friend and ran off.

"See you girls later blaze!" amy waved back to her friend before running up the stairs. Once she got to room 218 she put the slide key in the door. She went through her suitcase until she picked out a black hooped Bikini. She smiled at her choice. She then Changed into her bikini and into a pink sundress that wasn`t see through. After she grabbed her black flip-flops she went next door.

"No I didn`t say that!" She heard the voice of sonic yelling through the door. She quietly slipped the extra card slip to their room in the door and quietly shut it behind her.

"Wait, you guys heard that?" she heard silver speak up there was silence until you heard a 'Pfft'

"gross man! Eww! That`s nasty!" Tails chuckled. She herself had to laugh at that.

"What are you doing in here rose?" She turned her head left to see shadow in some superman pajama pants on. She blushed lightly at the memory of earlier in the morning.

She gasped and ran to where the rest of the boys were. They smiled as she threw herself over the couch and onto knuckles.

"Hello to you to amy" He grunted as he sat up.

"You guys won`t believe it!" she stood up and made her way in front of them, even shadow came into the room.

"What is it ames?" He let his ears drop down slightly. She held back a smirk and breathed heavily.

"Shadow`s a batman hater" She pointed to shadow`s pajama pants. Shadow smirked and gave off a light chuckle.

"anyways you guys get your trunks and towels! Where going to the to the pool!" She exclaimed as soon as she said pool everyone ran past shadow and into their rooms to get their swimwear.

"Aren`t you going to get yours?" She tilted her head. He chuckled softly and gave her a wink before he walked into his room.

"…. What was that about!?" She yelled as she walked in shadow`s room. Mistake number one. She found herself looking at shadow in nothing but his boxers.

"…uh…" he pulled his pants back up with a light blush on his face. Amy reached for the door knob, closed the door after she stepped out and made her way towards the door.

"Hey amy! Is everyone ready yet? And why are you blushing?" Silver gave her multiple questions.

"Why doesn`t shadow close his door?" He laughed as he seen her face: Priceless

"You seen him half naked didn`t you!?" He held his stomach but pulled himself back together.

"But really, never do that again" he shivered at his memory lesion learned.

"Hey! I`m ready!" Sonic came out wearing jade green trunks and a white polo shirt and some blue flip-flops. He looked at silver as if he were crazy

"You`re wearing cargo`s in the pool?" He pointed to the tan shorts that were spoken of.

"Nope, it`s what`s under them" He smirked knowingly as he tapped the side of his shorts.

"Let`s go already!" Knuckles banged on Shadow`s door. But stopped his self when that door flung open. Shadow was wearing crimson red trunks and nothing else. Tails was getting his towel. He wore yellow trunks and cream flip-flops

"Ok to the pool!" Amy flung the door open and began her run to the pool. She looked behind her to see shadow and sonic running after her. Here`s something that happened over the years: Amy rose, finally unlocked her super speed.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tails flew over them using his two tails. And silver was flying using his power. And knuckles was also flying But silver was controlling where he went.

"If you slam me into a wall, I will drown you, no matter what blaze throws at me" Silver thought for a second and raised his glowing hand and pushed knuckles into an open hotel room door

"That`s it!" He flew out of the room and raced towards silver.

"It was worth every living fiber!" Silver started to fly faster away from knuckles. He almost had him too, if it wasn`t for the door that connected to the pool wasn`t there.

"Next time… you`re mine" He fell to the floor only to roll out of the way for three speedsters and a flying fox to come his way.

"Knuckie? What happened to you?" An albino bat walked up to him to help him up. She had aqua blue eyes and a winning smile. She had on a red bikini and some white flip-flops

"Silver the hedgehog…. That`s what happened" He walked in the pool room holding his bruised head.

"Well what are you gonna do?" She walked beside him. He looked at the hedgehog as he hugged his girlfriend

"I`m gonna kill him!" he ran towards him only to be held back by a power owed by none other than silver himself.

"Not today" He dropped him in the pool while holding a smirk on his face.

"… silver what am I going to do with you?" Blaze sighed out as she sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moon`s out

Yeah! Next chapter of Wild One! So I want to know how you guys thought it turned out. I`m really feeling it for this story too as am I for Love At A Party, Not my Pokémon story so much but right now I`m focusing on finishing Love At A Party. But I thank everyone on reading this story. It`ll get longer don`t you worry!

Disclaimer: I don`t own Sonic the hedgehog

Knuckles resurfaced after a while after being under water. He growled as he swam back to the side of the pool he was in. He watched as silver laughed at his wet figure. He couldn`t help but chuckle as he removed his gloves, shirt and flip-flops to put down right next to his red towel.

"Alright silver you got me that time, But next time you do that" He got close to silver who stopped his laughing if only just for a second.

"You won`t know what hit you" He patted silvers head and made his way back to the water to dive right in.

"What are we waiting for?! Let`s get in!" Amy giggled as she removed her sandals and her pink sundress. But not without catching the eyes of a certain dark hero. After she removed it she squealed and ran for the water. Shadow was seen with a major blush and a minor nosebleed.

"Shadow? you ok man?" He looked at tails as he pointed to his nose.

"Y-yeah, Nothing bad just need to…" He didn`t say anything but he ran to the bathroom. Once he got in he splashed water in his face.

"Calm down shadow… You`re a lone wolf, No female for you" He shook his head at the thought of amy untying the back of her bikini.

"keep it together!" His right ear twitched at sound of the door closing. He glanced to see sonic walking in.

"You ok? Tails said you ran in here" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"No I`m not… I think I may have feelings for rose…." He let his ears go back to his head.

"No way!" Sonic held his head as he laughed. Shadow looked at him and growled.

"No one must know!" he walked away from the sink and past the blue blur.

"You have my word!" he chuckled at the thought of what he was going to do.

"Hey shadow! what`s wrong? I saw you run in the bathroom" He froze at the angelic voice speaking to him get closer.

"uh… Nothing`s wrong rose" He rubbed the back of his neck while he walked to the edge of the pool about to jump in.

"Well, don`t I get a hug?" He glanced at her and gave her a rare smile that he only let her see.

"Anything for you rose" He turned and hugged her full on. But after a few seconds he let go and fell in the water below.

"What! Shadow!" Amy panicked and jumped in after him. Under the water you would see a worried amy swimming around trying to catch the black and crimson color of quills that belong to a certain hedgehog. She swam under the kicking feet of silver who was currently swimming away from Blaze. Amy rolled her eyes and swam upward to get a breath of air.

"Oh… where is that hedgehog?" She bit her bottom lip in thought. She turned towards her group but she still didn`t see any sign of him. That was until she was hoisted onto the said hedgehog`s shoulders.

"Ack! Shadow! Don`t do that! I could`ve wacked you with my Piko- Piko hammer!" She giggled as she flicked his right ear. Shadow winced mentally at the thought.

"Don`t worry rose, That was the last time" He smirked up at her. She kept giggling until a blue hedgehog jumped in with a huge cannon ball that managed to have amy go flying off of shadows shoulders.

"Faker! What`s wrong with you?!" He growled at the surfacing blue blur.

"Nothing, I just thought I`d jump in… ruin the moment" He chuckled as shadow rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" his eyes widened as he heard an angered voice.

"Well, It`s almost past my bedtime so I gotta get going shads" He struggled as he tried to get out of the pool. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"It`s only 4:36" Sonic grabbed his towel also while keeping an eye on a pink hedgehog who was at the edge climbing out with her infamous hammer.

"Really? 4:36!? Wow! I better get going! See you guys later!" He struggled to get his other flip-flop on. After in was on he tried speeding out of the room but since it was a wet floor, He tripped and fell down.

"Amy! Have mercy!" She smirked mischievously as she held her hammer over his head dangerously.

"And if I do?" She brought it up and swung down lightly but stopped when it almost came in contact with his head.

"I`ll.. I`ll…What do you want?" She thought for a moment and smiled even wider. She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"W-What!? No deal! I don`t care! Whack me with the hammer already! I`m not doing it!" Amy smiled as she summoned another hammer. Sonic hated himself for the decision he was about to make.

"Fine! Alright I`ll do it…" Amy smiled brightly as she dismissed both hammers to where ever she puts them.

"Ok! I`ll let you know when you can start!" Amy tuned and walked back to the pool where silver and Tails were plotting against knuckles.

"I think it`s a chance" Tails rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, One in a million!" He exclaimed as he splashed his friend with water. Silver chuckled as he shook the water off his quills.

"We won`t know unless we try though" Tails let his ears fall as he had to agree with the silver idiot.

"You do it" Silver looked to tails as if he were crazy.

"No way! You do it!"

"Nope, You do it"

"You do it!"

You!"

"Fine, Hey knuckles! Tails has something to ask you!" Silver yelled to the echidna as He swam away. Tails looked in horror as knuckles swam towards him.

"What`s up tails?" He gulped as he cursed the silver hedgehog.

"I want to know if….." He couldn`t get the words out and he started sputtering nonsense.

"Uh… what was that?" Knuckles tilted his head a little.

"Silver…. Wants you to….. Sing…." Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the fox after glancing at the hedgehog watching with wide eyes all the while hiding behind Blaze Which wasn`t much cover.

"Sing what?" He smirked at the nervous fox.

"Barbie girl….." Knuckles eyes widened as he yelled in shock and furry

"NO! I`M NOT GOING TO DO IT!" He swam away quickly with horror in his eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Shadow asked as they walked around the hotel. He looked to the clock that read 7:37.

"Well…. I don`t know about you boys but us girls is going to our room for a competition" Amy Looked to the other three girls as they giggled.

"Well, Why don`t we join you?" Shadow smirked as the boys high-fived each other. Amy smirked and turned to the girls and whispered in a circle.

"You think they might?"

"I brought extra!"

"Will they agree?"

"Yeah! Don`t tell them which kind it is though!"

"Alright" Amy turned back to the guys with a winning smile on her muzzle.

"Ok but you can`t back down" She giggled a little bit which caused Silver to narrow his eyes.

"Hmm.. Alright We won`t back down" He shook amy`s hand as they walked towards the girls room. Once Blaze put the slip in the door. They bolted inside the room leaving the guys to walk in. (A/N The rooms are the same :p)

"Ok! So now that you guys are here… Let me tell you what KIND of competition we`re having" Amy clapped her hands together.

"It`s a footsie pajama Competition!" Cream giggled out. Amy laughed at shadow`s expression. It was a look of horror and humor

"Now! Who wants to go first?" Rouge ran towards her room. And it a while before she came out in a Monsters Inc. Footsie.

"Here is Rouge the bat rocking a monsters Inc. footsie! Now what is her score? Let`s go to the judges" Amy held a toy microphone in her hands as she pointed towards Cream, Blaze, and Silver

"Cream?" She took a dry erase marker and wrote a number 6 under rouges name.

"Blaze?" She took a black dry erase marker and wrote a number 6 under her name as well.

"Rouge, You have a total of 12 points…. If you get another 6 you`ll be able to go to championships" Rouge held her hands together as she looked to silver

"Now.. Silver cast your vote" He took the same marker and wrote a number 7 on the board. Rouge jumped up and down as the whole gang clapped for her. She took the microphone away from amy.

"I just want to thank my wonderful boyfriend, My friends and this footsie for getting me here!" She handed the microphone back to amy as she sat down next to knuckles.

"Up next we have…Silver!" He got up and walked towards the extra room they had which blaze put the extra footsie`s in. He walked out in a Gummy bear footsie, He touched the play button on his phone and the Song 'Gummy Bear' Played on it.

Amy giggled as she pointed to him.

"This is silver Rocking a gummy bear footsie" She couldn`t finish because she started to crake up in laughter.

Cream shook her head in light giggles as she wrote a 8 on the board under his name.

Blaze laughed as she wrote a 9.

"Silver you have a score of 17 you need one more to go to championships" Shadow sighed as he was the new judge. He took the marker and wrote a 2 on the board.

"Silver`s going to championships! Silver`s going to championships!" Amy yelled in excitement as silver broke down in happy tears

"I told you guys! I`m a model by heart! Thank you!" He hugged sonic who was sitting nearest to him who was laughing so hard he started to get hiccups.

"Ok next up is… Me!?" Amy gave the microphone to Sonic and ran in her room. No time later she came out in a Powerpuff girl footsie with her nose in the air.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! And Shadow… Here is Amy Rose sporting a wonderful Powerpuff girl footsie!" Amy smirked as she spun around. Sonic whistled as he smirked at shadow.

"Man! The guy who has her is lucky for sure!" Shadow growled at him knowing what he was doing.

Cream got up and wrote a 9 on the board under Amy

Blaze got up and wrote a 9 on the board under amy as well

"Amy! You already made it to championships! But if you get a 10 you`re automatically in the bottom two"

"Shadow! it`s your turn!" He sighed as he turned to blaze and whispered

"What number can we go up to?" She giggled

"10 silly" She handed him the marker and he took it.

He wrote a big 11 on the board and sat down with his head down trying to hide his blush.

"Amy Rose! You Are now in the bottom two!" She giggled as she ran to shadow and gave him a kiss on his cheek, which only caused his blush to grow even bigger.

"You know him! You…. Might love him! Up next is the great Knuckles!" The said echidna quickly got up and ran to the back room. It took almost four minutes before knuckles came stumbling out of the room wearing a Pink flowered footsie.

"Here he is folks! In a flowered footsie! What do you give him?" Sonic laughed out as he pointed to the board. Cream had put down a 3, Blaze had down a 5 and shadow had put a -2.

"I`m sorry knuckles but your score is a total of 6…. You did not qualify for either category" Sonic patted his friends back.

"You know what! I didn`t want to win anyway!" Knuckles stumbled towards rouge with tears in his eyes as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Don`t worry knuckles… there`s always next time" She cooed at the sobbing heap on her lap.

"Alright! Now for the girl with the long ears! Cream! You`re up girl!" Sonic snapped his fingers as cream walked to her room. It didn`t really take cream so long for her to change. She wore a Blue footie with white clouds everywhere.

"This is cream everyone! Oh and tails her number is 484-935-2489" His friend blushed while cream giggled. They looked to the board as 6; 3; and 4

"Cream, I`m sorry, you didn`t make it" Sonic hugged the girl as she giggled even more.

"Now! The boy genius! Tails get in there!" He rushed to the room with a grin on his face. He took even longer than knuckles and walked out in a wrench decorated with a tan color on the inside.

"Ok, Who had this made for him?" Sonic questioned as he pointed to the footsie. His score was 4;6;6.

"Tails! You almost had it!" He pointed towards an empty seat on the couch.

"Somebody call 9-1-1! Cause we got a fire up in here! Blaze! Get in there!" Blaze dragged cream to her seat next to amy and shadow so she could get her grove on. Blaze came out wearing a mystic flame footsie that had the colors Purple, blue and red. She looked to see her score was a 7;5; and a 2 from shadow.

"Oh! Only 4 points down!" Blaze shrugged as she took a seat next to rouge.

"Now! For the hedgehog you`ve waiting for… Me!" He threw the microphone at shadow who caught it without flinching as always…. Not time sooner Sonic came out wearing a white and grey footsie that had darth Vader on them.

"This idiot, decided to wear something as foolish as himself" Shadow smirked at the laughter that erupted from the crowd. His scores were 3; 2; and 6.

"Wow not even close faker! How pathetic" Sonic growled as he took the microphone from shadow who went to the back room to change. He returned wearing a Red white and black footsie that had a friendly touch of pink and purple.

"What! I didn`t see that one there!" Shadow shrugged and looked towards his scores which were 10; 10; and 9

"…" Sonic looked to the scores with a twitch of the eye.

"Well rose, looks like you facing me in the bottom two" He winked towards amy who had her hands on her hips.

"Now, These two will have to do One thing" sonic sat down as the lights dimmed

"Lip-sync for your life" The beat started as shadow`s ears went up

_**Throw down your weapons tonight**_

_**And reach for the stars**_

_**I can feel something going wrong! **_

Shadow looked to amy in amazement as she knew the lyrics word for word

_**Throw down your worries tonight**_

_**And wish on a star**_

_**I won`t let you down tonight!**_

_**I just wanted!**_

As the beat picked up so did their movements. Amy`s stomach started popping and shadow started moving even faster with the beat.

_**Pop the base**_

_**Pop the base!**_

_**Throw down your weapons tonight**_

_**And reach!- **_

Amy got closer enough to shadow for him to grab her waist and move with her hips.

"You dancing is amazing rose" Shadow whispered into her ear. She smirked and started to move away from him leaving him smirking. As the Song faded away, they looked into each other`s eyes.

"I think we all know our winner guys" Sonic stood up and walked to the two who looked towards him.

"Here is our footsie champion! Amy Rose!" She squealed as she hugged shadow and gave him a kiss on his cheek again. He was about to say something when He felt his head weighing him down again. His eyes widened as he tried his best to move away from her but his efforts were nothing. He soon fell to the floor holding his head as Sonic`s eyes widened as did everyone eyes did the same. They watched in horror as The once dark hero turned into what looked like a wolf and a hedgehog mixed together. He arched his back and howled loud and clear.

"Sh-Shadow!?

Read and Review!

Stellathewolfbat~Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four of the Wild One! Thanks for the five reviews guys, I really appreciate them. So now that this small message is done let`s do the disclaimer.

I, Stellathewolfbat does not own any of the sonic hero`s

* * *

Wide emerald green eyes stared on in horror as they watched the wolf figure standing in front of her. Another howl was heard from her right as she gasped to see a Navy blue wolf howling from the spot that sonic was sitting in. Knuckles, Tails, and Silver ran in front of them protectively as if the girls were about to attack.

"W-what happened to you?" It barley came out a whisper from her mouth but it managed to reach the huge sensitive ears of Shadow. His wild eyes softened as he looked to her and padded slowly to her.

'something bad….' He whimpered out to her and as if she understood him she nodded. Amy hesitantly raised a hand to touch his large head. Shadow touched her hand with his forehead and drank in her sent, Cherry and roses.

'Since when did you get all lovey with ames?' Sonic snickered out as he sat on the floor. His tail thumping to the ground.

"W-What just happened?!" Cream held her head as she paced back in forth. Tails walked over to her with honest eyes, his twin tails swishing with each step. As he approached her he held her by her waist.

"Somebody did this to them, I don`t know who and… it happened yesterday night" He held her by her chin as she looked down in confusion.

"Woah…. When…why?" Blaze took a step back before sonic walking towards her with a sly grin on his muzzle.

'Don`t worry about it blaze, I`m still the same' He sat in front of her as she smirked and patted his head.

"Well even though I can`t understand you, you`re still the same arrogant hedgehog most people hate" She giggled out as Rouge waked next to her to examine Sonic.

"This is the weirdest sh-" She was soon cut off by Silver as he walked more like ran to cream and covered her rabbit ears.

"Hey! We have minors here!" Cream giggled as she removed his hands.

"Dude, I`m 16" He shook his head as he hugged her.

"Just keep thinking that little one" He smiled as Everyone laughed, well… Shadow and Sonic made some snorting sound.

'Sooo….now what do we do?' Sonic tilted his head and yipped.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later **

'And when the day light! We`ll be on our own!" Sonic swished his mane back and forth as he looked to Amy as she was his singing partner.

"But tonight I need to hold you so close" She giggled as Sonic trotted around her since she couldn`t help it anymore. He stopped in front of her with confusion but otherwise held a Smile.

'Aww! Come on ames!' he touched his wet nose to her shoulder. She laughed even more as she hugged him but she stopped all laughter and turned to where she heard a growl from. Shadow was walking towards them with rage in his eyes.

"What`s wrong shadow?" She let sonic go and crawled over to him but he walked right past her heading for sonic.

'What`s wrong shads? You ok?' He tilted his head as he looked towards his friend as Shadow looked to him as if he wanted to rip him apart. He bared his canine fangs and growled even more.

'Woah! Shadow what`s up buddy?' Sonic dropped his ears as he held his tail in between his hind legs and backed up.

'Don`t ever touch her again' it came out in an angered whisper.

'What?' sonic whimpered as he lowered to the floor.

'DON`T TOUCH MY ROSE!' Shadow barked angrily as he growled even more, saliva going down and dropping to the floor. Two warm arms pulled him away from Sonic allowing him to stand up again. Still in his fit of rage turned around ready to fight only to see delicate emerald eyes filled with worry and bits of confusion calming him down immediately.

"Wha? Shadow? you ok?" He sat in front of her already mesmerized by those eyes.

'beautiful' he whimpered but it was a more happy whimper.

'Uh…shadow?' e turned around to see sonic hesitantly walking towards him.

'What?' He narrowed his eyes.

'…..I`m sorry for making you angry..' He held his head down while keeping eye contact.

'I`m sorry about that' I turned back to amy and licked her face only to pad away. Amy giggled as Sonic started smiling.

"I know what happened! Wolf males are over protective of their females!" Tails held his tablet in front of amy`s face.

"Wait so…. It was natural instinct?" She looked towards the retreating form of shadow who was going into her room for a strange reason.

"well… not all the time, they only pick one mate so I think this came from shadow`s feelings for you!" Tails smiled wide satisfied with his findings walking into creams room. The boys decided to sleep in here. Knuckles was in Rouge`s, Silver was in blaze`s, and after a fight Shadow was in Amy`s while sonic got the extra room.

"So… shadow likes me now? Sonic did he say anything about this?" She looked to her friend as he thumped his tail on the carpet.

'Yes, he is in love with you girl, now I think you should go for it but I don`t know, it`s your life' He held her hand and examined her nails while smiling.

'and you need some real nails! Look at these bad boys' He dropped her hand and held out his paw to unsheathed his claws while smirking. Amy laughed and walked into her room where shadow was laying on the bed looking at the door way as if he was waiting for her.

"Uh.. ready for bed?" She giggled as she crawled onto the bed after she closed the door and turned off the lights. Shadow shifted so she could get comfortable under the covers.

"Good night shadow" She yawned as he crawled over to face her. He soon gave off a yawn and licked over his lips before he licked her cheek for the second time that night. She gave off a light giggle.

'Goodnight rose…' He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Amy on the other hand leaned closer to him to give shadow a kiss on his cheek while having a light blush on her face. He smirked but soon gave into his desire to sleep amy followed his example not long after.

* * *

Emerald eyes snapped open filled with fatigue. She flipped over and read the alarm clock.

'3:46…in the morning?' She yawned and stretched but stopped when two dark hands pulled her closer with a grunt. She flipped back over to face the form of a ebony hedgehog. Amy smiled and kissed his cheek causing the sleeping shadow to smile. He mumbled something but amy wasn`t able to understand anything until he kissed her full on. Emerald green eyes went wide as shadow broke the kiss and nuzzled into her neck.

"Sh-Shadow? are you awake?" She whispered into his ear but he didn`t answer only with moving his body closer to hers. Amy held back a squeak as she felt something unpleasant in between her legs. With a blush she pushed him away causing him to wake up.

"Rose?" He mumbled as he removed his hands from around her. Trying not to make eye contact she whispered something. He narrowed his eyes in confusion watching as she grew a blush.

"…..you need clothes…" She looked away and pointed downward. He quickly rolled off the bed and threw on a towel to cover himself in. With a dark blush that could not have been seen in the dark room.

"I won`t be gone long" Amy nodded as she rolled back over and watched as shadow opened and closed the door softly behind him. Shadow knew that if he was caught with nothing but a towel on and he was sweating all over they`d think wrong.

"So, Shadow.. What are you doing up at this Hour?" Shadow stopped dead in his tracks as he turned towards the three males smiling at him on the couch, How could he have missed them?

"I uh…was going to get my boxers and some pants before rose woke up" He was about to continue his path to the door but two pairs of cloth was thrown towards him.

"Uh.. thanks" He picked them up and retreated inside the room he was sleeping in.

"20 bucks say he slept with her" Silver smirked as he shook Sonic`s hand.

"You`re on!" Tails glanced at knuckles as he shook his head and retreated into cream`s room.

After shadow crawled into amy`s bed she was already sleeping. Shadow smiled as he hugged her by her waist, He smelled her smooth pink hair that still smelled of Cherry and roses. He drifted back into his slumber not a moment too soon.

"What are they doing in there?" A whisper came from the other side of the door it was 100% female.

"I don`t know, Open the door smart one!" A lighter tone growled. The white door was silently opened by two figures, Rouge and Blaze. Rouge sucked her teeth and held her hips.

"There just sleeping" She angrily whispered to blaze who rolled her eyes with a smile as she held out her hand.

"I believe you owe me 30 bucks rouge" The said bat growled as she gave her the money and stomped off. Blaze giggled as she took a picture with her phone and scampered away after closing the door back.

* * *

The rays of the sun came through the window and soon came in contact with pink eyelids. Groaning as she pulled the pillow over her face but it was too late the sleeping hedgehog was already awoken. Yawning she tried to sit up but again the familiar strong pair of arms tightened their hold and pull her close.

"Shadow, wake up" She rubbed her eyes.

"I was already up, rose" She giggled and kicked her feet acting as if she was struggling out of his hold. He chuckled and pulled her close.

"Do you really want to get of bed?" He whispered into her ear. She tilted her head in thought and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope" She turned and held him close but soon was interrupted by the door opening. She closed her eyes to pretend to sleep as did shadow.

"These two still aren`t up!?" Knuckles held the door open but it was hard to take him seriously since he was still in the footsie from yesterday. Sonic smirked and jumped on the bed. Causing shadow to lift his foot and kick him off. Sonic held his stomach and groaned on the floor.

"…I think they want to be alone…" Sonic crawled out the door leaving knuckles to close the door. Amy was the first to start giggling softly and soon you`d hear shadow chuckling.

"Did you have to kick him in the gut?" She whispered. He nodded and let go of her waist allowing her to get out of bed.

"I`m going to take a shower" She went in her suit case and pulled out some undergarments, Black jeans a red tank top and her normal gloves.

"Want me to join?" Shadow sat up and winked at her. Amy giggled and walked towards the bathroom inside her room she closed the door and locked it.

"You could`ve just said no" He chuckled as he got out the bed and walked out the room. He walked into the part of the hotel room that looked like a living room. He was met with the three idiots he had to share a room with.

"So.. How`d you sleep buddy?" Silver grinned towards the dark hero.

"Ok, I guess" He shrugged and walked out the door towards his own room. Tails shook his head and turned his attention towards his girlfriend as she walked out the room wearing a nice white dress with purple flats.

"Hey guys, Where`s amy?" She brushed back her caramel bang away from her left eye.

"She`s taking a shower" Shadow walked in wearing a navy blue beater and black jeans along with his regular shoes and gloves.

"well, that explains what you two did" Sonic who was still in pain from the kick smirked at him.

"What do you mean?" Shadow narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side a little bit.

"You know" Sonic knew he was pushing it.

"Rose and I did nothing of the sort" Shadow replied as he sat next to silver who was sporting a purple T-shirt, White pants and his normal boots and gloves.

"Pay up blue boy" Silver held his hand out as Sonic went in his angry bird wallet and pulled out a twenty. Shadow scoffed in disgust. His right ear flicked as amy came out of her room with her hair down and wearing the outfit she brought in the beginning of the shower. She had added some mascara to her eyes along with cherry lip gloss.

"oh hey shadow!" Amy smiled and blushed a little at the memory of the kiss last night he gave her while asleep.

'Why do you put me through this?' Shadow thought and looked down at amy as she sat in his lap.

"Blaze! Give it back!" Rouge was seen running into the cat`s room.

"No! I took the picture! So I keep it!" Cream giggled as she went to investigate what was wrong.

"What are you two talking about? Let me see" Only silence was heard as well as feet moving. Cream ran out the room towards Tails holding Blaze`s Samsung Galaxy Nexus.

"Look at this!" She yelled as Sonic and Knuckles came flocking around.

"What! Who took this!? I need it in my phone!" Sonic chuckled as he took the phone to send it to his.

"Should we tell them?" Knuckles looked to cream.

"Nope" She took the phone out of Sonic`s hand causing him to whine and pout and gave it back to blaze who was wearing a Silver tank top, black jeans along with black and white vans. Rouge was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and blue converses.

"So what should we do today?" Knuckles asked the small group of friends. Silver had a huge smile but before he could give off his idea.

"No" He pouted and folded his arms as he growled at Shadow who had subconsciously put his hands around amy`s waist.

"Don`t growl at me, that won`t do anything" He smirked towards silver.

"How about we go check out the fair? It`s not too far from here" Tails pointed out.

"To the fair it is!" Amy giggled out as shadow tickled her sides.

* * *

Read and Review!

Stellathewolfbat~Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys! Here is Chapter 5 to Wild One! So anyway why don`t we get to the story huh? And Like I said in the beginning I will not take O.c`s for this story for I think you guys would like it somewhat more than a story with O.c`s. Just a Spoiler there will be a Sequel to this I haven`t got a name for it yet so It`ll be a surprise!

**I, Stellathewolfbat, does not own Sonic the hedgehog**

* * *

'_Maybe I should tell him what He did last night' _Amy bit her bottom lip while looking at shadow who was in front of her talking to Silver and Knuckles. Sonic and Tails were down the block waiting for them to hurry up since Sonic forgot to get the keys and Shadow wouldn`t hand them over.

"Amy? You ok?" Cream looked to her best friend in worry. It`s not all the time she`d seen Amy, deep in thought. Even though Amy was only 19 and she was 16 they went to the same College. Amy shook her head but didn`t say a thing and continued to put all her focus on the back of shadow`s head.

'_I wonder if he does have feelings for me….'_ She looked to the side to see her reflection in the mirror of a store.

"You good Amy? You seem out of it" Blaze spoke out which seemed to get the attention of the small group she was in. Inwardly she flinched; she was never one who was comfortable with attention.

"Rose?" She lowered her ears but wouldn`t face anyone`s eyes as she kept walking ahead of the group.

"Hey" She turned to only see shadow next to her with slight worry in his hard crimson eyes.

"…." She looked away and paid attention to the sidewalk ahead of her.

"What`s wrong?" She held her tongue and narrowed her eyes. Shadow`s eyebrows furred with confusion. He looked in her eyes and didn`t see the playful shimmer that was in them each and every day. He missed it for some reason.

'_She`s grown on me…' _ He turned to face forward and clear his mind.

"You kissed me…." After a minuet of walking side by side with each other that was the small sentence Amy had muttered out.

"What?" He turned back to her, his eyes softening only a little but couldn`t keep his confusion hidden.

"Last night...While you were sleeping… before you got pants… you kissed me" She finally looked up to him with dull emerald eyes. Shadow only had a blush on his face as he remembered his dream.

(Flashback)

Shadow was in a meadow that was in bloom with lavender flowers and roses. As he walked on the path he found Amy sitting on a hill wearing a white dress with white flats. Shadow ran up to the top of the hill to sit next to her and watch the sun go down.

"The sunset is beautiful…" Dream Amy sighed as the warm breeze came over the two. Shadow`s eyes softened to a point where he seemed like the gentle type.

"But not as beautiful as you rose" dream Amy turned to him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"why are you only sweet to me shadow?" dream Amy tilted her head while having her quills sway in the breeze.

"Because I love you" He mumbled out and kissed her lips. He pulled her onto his lap only to have her push him back and that was when he woke up.

"…Shadow?" He shook his head as they were in front of Sonic and Tails both males holding a smile as Amy giggled.

"What?" He took the keys out his pocket and walked over to his Black _dodge charger_ to unlock the doors.

"Nothing… just that your cheeks are as red as your quills" Sonic chuckled as he sat in the back. Amy rolled her eyed as she unlocked her _Camaro _which was grey.

"Alright, so where exactly is this fair at?" Knuckles asked as he sat in the back. Silver climbing in after him with Sonic in tow.

"Well, it`s not far it`s only a mile down" Tails said as He strapped himself in the seat belt pulling his shades down. The engine roared to life as Shadow started the engine. As he was buckling himself in his phone vibrated which meant he had a new text message.

_So we follow you? -Amy_

_Yea, that's the plan-Shadow_

Amy turned off her phone as she turned up the radio which had one of her favorite songs on. No new Friends by Drake.

"Alright girls, you got everything?" Amy pulled out right behind shadow`s car as they went down the block only to reach a red light.

"Yea, Cream has the sunblock, Rouge has the towels, I have the smarts and you have the beauty girls crave for" Blaze snickered as Rouge flicked her arm.

"Ha-ha very funny Blaze" Cream mumbled out as the light turned green. Amy rolled her eyes as she pulled up next to shadow`s car only to see Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles arguing in the back. Smirking as she drove next to shadow`s car matching his speed of 59.

"Hey, Cream?" The rabbit looked next to her towards her best friend. Tilting her head a little to the left while catching a glance at tails talking to shadow with a smile on his face.

"Yea?" Amy smirked and glanced at tails as well but kept her focus on the road.

"How did you and tails hook up in one night?" Cream blushed as red as knuckles himself which cause her phone to vibrate.

_You better not be trying to steal my color! –Knuckles_

Raising and eyebrow she looked through the back window only to see knuckles staring her down with narrowed eyes. She giggled as she turned back to amy.

_Hey, shit happens so deal with it –Cream_

Cream giggled as she finally turned her attention to Amy who was still smiling.

"Well… when we decided the rooms the guys were sleeping in… H-He popped the question… A-and you know me, I`ve liked him for a long time… I thought he was interested in that red lioness but I guess I was wrong…" Amy squealed as her emerald orbs grew large as she pressed her foot on the pedal. Making a sharp right and parked in an empty spot and turned her car off.

"Come on! We`re here!" Amy grabbed her shades and her purse and made her way out the car. Shadow pulled is car up not a second later but on the opposite side. Sonic stumbled out of the car as Knuckles tried to get out before silver. Tails rolled his eyes at his friends foolish behavior.

"Alright, now all we need to do it get the bracelets and then we get to go on any ride we want" Tails smirked as he watched cream throw on her sunglasses and apply sunscreen to her arms.

"Hey, Lover boy! Let`s get going, I don`t think Amy can wait any longer" Looking over to the said pink hedgehog she was jumping around Rouge with a childish smile on her face.

"Huh, sorry.. just thinking" Walking along shadow who grabbed Amy by her arm and hugged her waist with his right arm causing Amy to blush and shadow to grow a smirk.

"Would you believe me if I said I`m in love?!" Sonic chuckled out as he sang a song that was stuck in his head.

"Shut up Sonic" Pouting towards Silver and Cream he walked with his nose in the air. Amy only giggled as she took a glance at the rides and small attractions around.

"How do they have roller coasters at a fair?" Cream pointed to a huge red one near the end of the boardwalk the fair was on.

"I don`t know, but what I do know is that we`re gonna ride that one first" Silver smirked as he hugged Blaze and spun her around causing her to squeal.

"Silver! Stop!" Blaze giggled out as Silver picked her up and threw her in her air only to catch her.

"No, this is fun…" He chuckled as he held her close to his chest, looking into her eyes he smiled and gave her a small kiss. Giggling she hugged him and climbed onto his shoulders.

"Can you two, save the mushy stuff til later?" Sonic asked as he covered his eyes.

"No! get a girlfriend…" Blaze flicked a small fire ball towards Sonic which landed inside of his quills setting off a small flame.

"Oops…" Blaze commanded Silver to walk a little faster in case Sonic found out.

"Oh! They chili dogs here! Cause that`s what I`m smelling!" Amy on shook her head as she went inside of her bag to pull out a water bottle. Walking up to him she poured in onto the burning quill.

"What? Amy! What are you doing to my quills!?" Stepping away from her he squeezed all the water out of it giving his quill the rough look. The small group walked up to the gate on where the sign said couples get in for half off which would be five dollars. Shadow took out a five dollar bill and held amy by the waist with a smirk on his face. Amy noticed and decided to play along.

"hello! I see you have your girlfriend by your side!" The female squirrel mentally sighed as she held a small smile. Taking out a camera she turned back to them.

"Alright, let me just get a quick kiss of you two, so we can put it on the highlighted couples of today" Shadow raised an eyebrow as Amy blushed a light pink. Their group of friends crowded together with Cream holding up her phone out, while Sonic held up is but it was on record. Slowly the two came together lips grazing each other that sent chills down both of their backs. Looking into his crimson red eyes Amy blushed even more at the intense look inside of them. Softly closing the gap their lips made, Closing her eyes shadow did the same while holding her hips and allowing a soft blush be seen on his muzzle. Amy slowly placed her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Deepening the kiss Shadow pulled away momentarily only to kiss her again. Soon enough the female squirrel took a picture but that didn`t stop them. Knuckles thought it was time to get moving so he cleared out his throat causing the two to break apart and look over to the group. Grabbing the bracelets from the girl, Amy blushed a deeper red.

"Oh! Sorry…" Amy pulled shadow along as they sat down on the closest bench by the gate. She handed Shadow one of two green bracelets and put hers onto her wrist with no trouble. But shadow on the other hand couldn`t get it together.

"Here let me" Amy took away the plastic from the top of the bracelet and softly press the two ends together.

"uh.. Thanks Rose" He chuckled as he hugged her. Looking over to the entrance again the two looked to see Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Cream, ad Tails walking up to them while Knuckles and Rouge had a make out session.

"Should we leave them?" Shadow stood up followed by Amy.

"It`s… for the better…" Silver said dramatically. Looking back the seemed to be coming to a close.

"Last one to the red roller coaster has to buy everyone food!" Amy exclaimed as she sped off only to have Shadow and sonic glance at each other only for smirks to grow. Both hedgehogs sped away from the group while Blaze was being held up by Silver while he flew followed by Cream and Tails.

"Silver!" Blaze shrieked catching the attention of a certain couple as she held onto Silvers hands for dear life.

"Yes my fire kitty" Silver chuckled as Blaze growled at the nickname.

"Bring me up!" Silver only smirked as the two went towards the clouds.

"Alright my little kitty cat" He simply dropped her causing her to panic but soon enough her butt came in contact with a seat followed by Silver sitting next to her.

"Ahh!" Blaze held onto the bar as the roller coaster did a loop.

"Woo!" Silver threw his hands in the air as the coaster went by a camera. Down below the group looked around for the missing couple as they waited in line.

"Oh, well They`re gonna buy the food" Sonic chuckled as he high-fived Amy. Not a second after he said that Blaze came running out of the exit with a hand covering her mouth and towards the trash can. Letting out the continents from her stomach she sat on the bench, Silver on the other hand ran out with a smile on his face.

"We don`t have to pay for shit!" Silver yelled happily into Sonic`s face.

"Woo! We are the champions!" Amy only face palmed as Blaze went back to the trash can.

"I`ll pay for it instead" Tails shrugged as they were next in line. Silver seen this and pulled his girlfriend by the arm.

"Come on blaze! Time for round two!" Blaze only widened her eyes as she was strapped into the front row seat instead on the back. Her tail fuzzed up as the roller coaster went off again.

"I`M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN WE`RE OFF THIS SILVER!"

* * *

A lovely chappie wasn`t it indeed? Sorry for the long updates but Y`know school and what not… So yeah until I post another chappie to this story.

Fallen~Out!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, you got this far into the story huh? You must be interested in what happens next. Ok, so we last left off at the fairgrounds right? Well now, I believe I shall not spoil you guys and let you read it so here we go!

I, Falling out the stars, does not own Sonic the hedgehog, they belong to SEGA!

* * *

"Blaze I`m sorry… Can you ever forgive this silver mess?" Silver kneaded in front of Blaze with eyes full of regret but held a smile on his muzzle. Blaze only looked down to him with so many words of fury running in her head, as she went to open her mouth her eyes widened as she went back to filling up the trash can that had taken so many sacrifices. Silver chuckled as he bought her a bottle of water which she guzzled down greedily.

"Thanks Silver, I needed that" Blaze purred onto Silvers chest as he hugged her. Emerald eyes softly fell at the loving sight and sighed.

"Come on guys! Let`s go over to that one" Sonic smiled very wide as he pointed towards a yellow rollercoaster that was much bigger than the red one that was called 'Heat'.

"I`m not going on that one" Silver said in a matter-a-fact tone and held a smile as he held Blaze.

"Oh yes you are, If I`m on it, you`re on it too" Blaze started to pull him along much to Silvers dismay.

"But I like to live!" Amy giggled at their childish behavior and shook her head. She turned her gaze over to Cream only to find the rabbit already looking at her with a grin.

"What?" The hedgehog nervously giggled.

"How can you and Mr. Doom and Gloom kiss like that but _NOT_ be together?" Cream only smiled wider as Amy`s smile disappeared.

"Oh… You guys seen that?"

"Really? That`s all you can say?," Cream shook her head walking past her friend "Let`s just get to the ride already"

"Hello Rose? Mobius to Rose you there?" A deep voice came from Amy`s side causing her to jump and almost pull out her Piko-Piko hammer for defense.

"Ah- Oh Shadow, you scared the chaos out of me" Shadow only chuckled as he walked next to Amy.

"Hurry up slow pokes! I want to ride that thing already!" Out of nowhere Knuckles started laughing while pointing at Sonic and holding his stomach.

"What? Was it something I said" Knuckles eyes widened as he nodded and fell to the floor trying to keep his laughter to a minimum.

"You want to ride that thing" Knuckles said in between his breaths and laughs. Sonic`s own eyes widened as he grew a slight blush on his muzzle.

"Can we just go already…" it came out more like a demand but it didn`t bother anyone much. They walked for at least 10 minutes before they reached the back of the line which was longer than the previous one.

"This is gonna take FOREVER!" Silver exclaimed as he fell to the floor which made Rouge roll her eyes.

"Then we come back in an hour and ride the damn thing, no biggie there`s lots of things we could do" Cream nodded as she smiled.

"Yeah! To the Arcade it is!" Tails looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"When did we agree to go to the Arcade?" Cream only giggled.

"Since now silly" Playfully rolling his eyes he picked her up which caused her to squeal happily.

"To the Arcade it is" He recited with a smile as he kissed her.

* * *

"Keep up with me Sonic! Or are you to slow?" Amy teased as the two were playing dance battles. She was currently in the lead with 2,7050 points, while Sonic had 1,223 points.

"I could if this blasted thing didn`t go so fast!" He growled as he seen that he had failed a footing. Shadow chuckled beside him as he was playing _Guitar hero_ with Knuckles and Silver.

"Woo! I won! In your blue face!" Amy danced around as she laughed when Sonic cursed the game and stomped off. The pink hedgehog looked around and decided to try playing one of the racing games, she sat on one called _Hope Racers._

"Hey!" She turned around to see Cream running towards her. She giggled as she tried to get away by speeding off on the motorcycle that was connected to the game. She took first place easily and made a sharp turn as Cream stood next to her.

"Can you tell me now?" Amy nodded as she went up a ramp and got an extra 100 points in the game.

"Well, I think it`s like how Tails said… Shadow has feelings for me and I… just kind melted with it I guess" Amy giggled as she crossed the finish line having her avatar give her a thumbs up for the second lap.

"Hehe! You got a crush in your hands! Don`t let him go, He`s a keeper!" Cream giggled as she lept on the Motorcycle next to Amy`s and inserted a token to begin.

"But… I just don`t want to hurt myself like I did with Sonic" Cream nodded as she picked a different course.

"Well it`s not gonna be like that cause unlike Sonic, Shadow has feelings for you" Ay blushed as she went onto a different board.

"…Should I go for it?" Cream squealed as she nodded causing the mobian next to her to ask if she was ok.

"Alright, I`ll go for it!" Amy smiled as she thought about the dark hero.

_I hope I`m not making a mistake…_

But she shook her head once as her race had started, and she started with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, I just met you!," Sonic sang as he was on stage for a dare by his friends looking up at him either cracking up or recording it.

"And this is crazy!" He sped off the stage and held a single strand of paper in front of a female bunny worker.

"But here`s my number," He chuckled as she rolled her eyes "So call me maybe" He winked as he walked away ending the song leaving the worker to stand there confused with the paper in her hand, Shaking her head she crumbled it up and threw it away.

"Ok Who`s next?" Amy raised her hand as she took to the stage. She giggled as she picked a song.

"Now, What song should I sing?" Amy held her hands on her hips as there grew a crowd some curious on what was going on, and others came just because others did.

"Radioactive!"

"Sail!"

"Beauty and the Beat!"

"Hell no! Not that song! Anything but that!" Amy giggled at the comments that flew from the crowd.

"Little Talks!" Amy nodded at that choice but pouted her lips.

"But I`m gonna need someone to sing with me…" In an instance she was almost attacked by a horde of male mobians. But only one made it on stage and she smiled at him.

"Nice to know you`d like to sing with me Shads" The ebony glared back at his group of 'friends' as he remember that they basically threw him on stage.

"It seemed fun I guess" Shadow bit back the harsh reply he was about to give her. Amy smiled even more as she started to sing. (Bold Shadow, Italics Amy)

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear**

_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

Their group only stared at the two singing with awe. Sure they knew Amy had a voice, but Shadow? You lost them on that one.

_And some days I can't even trust myself_

**It's killing me to see you this way  
**  
_**'Cause though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
**_  
_**Hey!  
**_  
_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

**We used to play outside when we were young**

**And full of life and full of love.**

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right_

**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear**

_**'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey!**_

_You're gone, gone, gone away_

_I watched you disappear_

_**All that's left is the ghost of you.**_

_**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,**_

_**There's nothing we can do**_

_**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**_

_**Now wait, wait, wait for me**_

_**Please hang around**_

_**I'll see you when I fall asleep**_

Hey!

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!**_

At this point both hedgehogs looked into each-other's eyes. Crimson met with emerald in a daze as the two sang their hearts out.

Though the truth may vary

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

Though the truth may vary

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

The now larger crowd clapped and some cheers came here and there along with some whistles. Shadow and Amy snapped out of their own worlds, Amy blushed while Shadow smirked. Getting off the stage he grabbed Amy and made their way back to their table.

"…So how long do we have to wait now?" Amy asked nervously Cream only face palmed and slapped Sonic.

"What did I do?!" the blue blur laughed as he fell to the floor. Cream only glanced at him with a shrug.

"You were there" This made him laugh even more.

"So is Tails!"

"I`m dating him now, there`s a difference" Sonic wheezed as he caught his breath and hopped back in his seat next to the girl.

"Anyway, We only have like four so let`s go now" After the decision was made they got up and walked out the arcade door but not before Amy gave the rest of their tokens to some kids that just entered.

"Wow, we don`t even have to wait.. COME ON BLAZE! I WANT THE FIRST ROW!" Silver grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and ran over to the yellow coaster of doom.

"On second thought, I think I`ll sit this one out" Blaze went to turn back only to find herself sitting in the first row with her excited boyfriend with Shadow and Amy sitting behind her she gulped.

"Here we go!" Amy squealed as she held on the bar waiting for the roller coaster to reach the top of the very high hill. Blaze was sitting there giving silent prayers to the gods and she was holding onto the rail for dear life.

"It`s not gonna be that bad Blaze, just calm down… like Shadow" Silver pointed to his dark friend and there he was sitting there looking down as they gained altitude.

"I wonder what would happen if someone were to jump off…" Shadow mumbled to himself as he chuckled at the thought of someone actually doing something that foolish. That comment had reached the poor ears of Blaze and now she was scared of falling.

"I`M SORRY!" She screamed out as they reached the top. Everyone looked like ants from below and to tell you the truth she was so close to wetting herself but what happened next frighten her so much that she turned to the color white. Almost like a ghost even.

"Due to some technical problems we are sorry to delay your ride, it should be fixed up in about a half an hour or maybe more, Thank you for riding Snake Plunge and have a nice day"

"A nice day? A NICE DAY?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A NICE DAY WHEN WE ARE UP THIS HIGH?! TELL ME THAT!" The outburst scared Amy and even startled Shadow as the two looked at Blaze.

"Woah… take it easy, at least we get to enjoy the view.." Blaze turned around with fire in her eyes.

"You don`t tell me what to do" Amy squeaked as she heard the sinister voice that managed to come out of Blaze.

"S-sorry…" The cat only growled even darker as she faced forward. Only chaos could know what the cat would do next.

* * *

DONE! Here you go! The next story to be updated would be Fireclan! And if you go on my Profile you`d see I`m thinking of making another story called, Pull The Trigger. It`s a Hetalia one so if you like them I`m sure you`d like my O.c Maddie Marie and her 1p Kelly Jackson in this story!

Stella: "Wait… You`re seriously thinking about a story with _Maddie _in it? I can understand Kelly but Maddie?! Might as well put me in a pink dress and call me Amber!"

Midnight: "That… was uncalled for…"

Maddie: "Yay! I`m gonna be in a story!"

Fallen~Out!


	7. Chapter 7

Wild One 6! All my stories might be slower to upload since now my whole laptop wants to be crazy slow for some apparent reason… I`ll most likely have to clean out my Laptop but until then, Get ready for some slow updates.. Sorry guys Now that this is done, Only one thing to do now…

I, Falling out the stars, does not own Sonic The hedgehog, They belong to SEGA!

* * *

"How about I just float you down? I`m sure you could do other things while we wait up here" Silver tried to persuade Blaze but the cat would not budge.

"Nope" Amy only sighed as she looked behind their row to see Rouge flying above Knuckles with a smirk on her muzzle, Sonic looked as if he were frozen in on spot, Cream and Tails were just enjoying the view while some other riders were either on their cell phones or making conversation with one another. Turning back around towards Shadow only to see the hedgehog still looking down with much interest while mumbling to himself. Amy rolled her eyes and hugged him by his stomach which made him turn towards her.

"Yes rose?" Giggling she shook her head and he shrugged and looked back to the ground watching everyone walking or staring down at the ones that were pointing up to the stuck roller coaster.

"It`s so cold up here…" Subconsciously Shadow wrapped and arm around Amy who nuzzled into the hold with a small blush growing on her muzzle.

"Ask the male out already!" Knuckles hissed into her ear and she shook her head and pulled him closer. Knuckles threw his hands in the air almost hitting Rouge while she was stretching her wings for a little.

"What can I do to make you comfortable?" Silver asked the angered purple cat next to him. Every second or so her right ear along with the tip of her tail would twitch.

"Make this roller go so I could yell at the people who handle this thing" Blaze hissed through clenched teeth and almost set the seat on fire.

"Uh.. Ok… Rouge sit down! I`ll try to get this roller coaster starting again!" Silver yelled at the bat who only rolled her eyes with a smile but sat down regardless. As soon as he seen the rest of the mobians put their phones away he grabbed the seat and his hands glowed a bright blue before it started moving inch by inch towards the top of the hill. Blaze snapped out of her grouch and turned towards her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Silver…" He only twitched an ear near her as he concentrated his power on getting the roller coaster down but it wouldn`t go at all, Stopping his power he gave off a huge exhale. He was about to try again but Blaze grabbed his hands.

"Stop, you`ll only tire yourself out by doing this" Silver nodded smiling at her and hugged her before kissing her.

"_Thank you for waiting, we have seem to gotten everything under control and it will start up shortly" _After that sentence was over the roller coaster went fast down the tall hill thanks to Silver getting it up to the top of the hill. Shadow had let go of Amy and held on the bars while screaming for his life. If you look back two rows you`d still see a frozen Sonic, Almost as if he was asleep. Blaze was the only one who had her hands in the air and a smile on her face, Silver on the other hand had tears in his eyes and he gripped the handle bar so hard it was sure to leave his hand print on it or just a big indent. As they neared the loop Sonic 'awoke' and held on to the handle bars with a mighty scream of excitement. Blaze held her hands up even more with giggle.

"This is Awesome!" Blaze screamed out and somehow it managed to reach the ears of Sonic who returned her enthusiasm.

"It`s better than awesome! Come on Tails! Put your hands up!" Sonic looked back from his row only to see the fox with his eyes closed while cream held onto his arm who giggled every time he screamed or made any sound. Sonic rolled his eyes at the two and screamed even more as he held his hands up.

"Woo!" That was what you`d hear from him until the roller coaster came to a stop and everyone pilled out in a hurry, all except a certain blue hedgehog.

"Again!, Again!"

* * *

"I don`t see why we have to go so early!" Sonic folded his arms with a pout as he sat in the back of Shadow`s car followed by the dark hedgehog himself and Silver. Knuckles was in the passenger seat while Tails drove. The plan was to get back to the hotel before the moon came out and so far it was only sunset. Amy was going to drive right behind them in case they shifted before they were even near Emerald coast.

"Just shut up Faker, no one knows that we can change" Shadow snapped at the blue blur who rolled his eyes. Silver only raised an eyebrow at the two.

"How is it that when he snaps at you in his wolf form you flinch and whimper but not now?" Shadow only smirked and Sonic rolled his eyes yet again.

"It`s because even in my wolf form I`m the Ultimate, and he knows it" It was Tails' turn to roll his eyes as he drove onto the highway.

"No that`s not it, it`s because you believe Shadow`s the Alpha" Sonic gaped and Shadow chuckled.

"Who`s your Alpha Sonic?" Knuckles laughed in his seat while looking at the blue blur who growled.

"Certainly not him" Knuckles laughed even more.

"So you DO have and Alpha!" This got a few chuckles out of Silver and Tails. Shadow only switched seats with Silver and went on his phone to text Amy. The pink hedgehog was not driving back, instead it was Rouge who wanted to drive.

"So, Shadow, When are you going to ask Amy out?" The teasing stopped as Tails said those very words; soon enough all eyes were on him. Looking up he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What makes you think I would ask Amy out?" Chuckles went through out the car but were soon hushed by the two tailed fox.

"The fact that you two kissed and" Tails didn`t even get to finish as Shadow cut him off.

"It was to trick that squirrel into letting us go as a couple" Sonic chuckled rather loudly at that, almost like a snort.

"You didn`t let me finish, And Knuckles had to break you two apart" Shadow looked to the red male in front of him who only avoided eye contact

"You interrupted- I mean stopped us?" Laughter rang throughout the car until they looked out the window to see the moon out and they pulled over towards familiar woods near the hotel.

"Why`d we stop?" Sonic asked as he got out the car followed by Silver, Shadow walked out the other side with a sigh and leaned against his car with folded arms.

"Because, it`s a beautiful night and I believe that there might be some things left over from when the first time you guys changed into werewolves" Tails explained as he grabbed a flash light and headed deeper into the woods.

Upon coming to an open space that had shredded clothes and two empty darts Tails carefully picked up the two darts making sure not to prick himself with the ends. Shadow twitched his left ear and growled darkly.

"Come out now so I won`t have to kill you" His darkened voice managed to send shivers down everyone`s spines. Finally a crackling laugh came from his left causing him to growl in that direction. Soon enough a long white coat followed by an old man.

"Ah! My first subject!" He crackled out in laughter and rubbed his hands together. He was indeed a human, he was bald and wore a white shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. His glasses gave off a glare hiding his true eye color. Shadow narrowed his eyes at him and glanced at the small razor in between his fingers.

"What do you want?" Shadow demanded that had the old man take a step back.

"Well I was just coming by to see if… I had a new test subject" The old man chuckled and stepped forward.

"Hey! Why are we- who`s this?" Amy came from the bushes behind Knuckles and Silver having all the males turn and stare at her.

"Ah! It seems, we have a female volunteer this time" Shadow glared back at him making him stop reaching into his left pocket. Growling viciously he dangerously took a step forward almost as if he were challenging the old man to take out the darts from his pockets.

"I will not allow you to bring her into this" Shadow did something that surprised everyone. He forced himself to shift. Falling to his knees all the while keeping his eyes on the scientist making him flinch while he watched Shadow`s muzzle shift into a snout. The dark hedgehog muffled his growls with growls some quiet, some loud, most vicious. Finally He closed his eyes and let out a painful scream to ring around the area. Opening wild crimson eyes he arched his back and howled out which caused the birds in the area to fly away.

"Impossible!" The old man screamed as he took out a notepad and wrote something down before backing up against a tree.

'I will kill you if I have to' Shadow snarled as he unsheathed his large claws and took slow steps forward. The scientist almost smiled if it hadn`t been for Shadow`s now loudened growls.

'You will leave here and you _will_ leave me and my friends alone or I will come after you' Shadow demanded before the scientist started laughing.

"Attempt at communication!" Shadow only showed his canine fangs and let the saliva run to the floor.

'Leave' Shadow boomed as he swiped at his lab coat ripping it. The scientist took that gesture as his leave and ran into the heavy overgrow. Turning back towards his friends he looked them over before padding up to Tails.

'Even though you cannot understand me, make sure my car is parked, Safely' Glancing to Silver and Sonic after saying that. Turning around he made his way towards the forest but before he disappeared someone stopped him.

"Mind if I join you?"

* * *

Yes I shall end it right there want to know why? Cause I want to try leaving cliffhangers from now on, it`s not a cliffhanger on where you guys are yelling at me and cursing me out, but just a nice peaceful one on where you guys are at least somewhat happy.

Stella: "Yea, I`m satisfied with this"

Me: "Me too Stella, Me too"

Fallen~Out!


End file.
